


A Confession

by lonelybetters



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Graduation, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelybetters/pseuds/lonelybetters
Summary: Seeing auras? Reading the heart? ...Impossible.If it were that easy, then all the pain and all the longing would be gone.If it were that easy, then maybe he could know what it means to love and be loved.





	A Confession

“I can see into people’s hearts.”

Shuffling through the rows of desks, Fushimi paused mid-yawn upon hearing the unexpected and wholly dubious confession pop out from his best friend's mouth. Gingerly pushing up his glasses on the bridge of his nose, he nonchalantly carried on with the classroom duties of the fading afternoon as if he hadn't heard a thing through his headphones. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Fushimi grimaced inwardly upon observing Yata's hard-set features deepen with the kind of resolve that always infused Fushimi with a sort of sinking feeling. 

He knew that Yata would bring it back up at some point - he had a way of grabbing onto even the smallest of things and never letting go once he got a firm hold on it - but Fushimi was already drowning in the exhaustion of the day and hoped to prolong the inevitable for as long as Yata-ly possible. 

To Fushimi's relief, the hazel-eyed boy was momentarily distracted by muffled shouts seeping in from outside and rushed to the windows, hollering and waving fanatically to his friends. Once satisfied with his goodbyes, Yata leaned backwards and plopped onto one of the desks, wistfully commenting on how he couldn’t believe they were finally graduating and how he was going to miss everyone so much. As Fushimi gazed at his best friend, framed within the tranquility and solitude of the afternoon landscape, he felt a curious little twinge in his chest. 

Turning his head away sharply and pressing his knuckles into the place where he felt the sudden pain as if to stifle it, Fushimi strided towards the windows of the classroom looking out on the front of the school. He double-checked the locks and considered pulling down the blinds, but hesitated to shut out the golden rays of light streaming in and bathing the barren room in the soft glow of the afternoon. Glancing outside, he watched the small clusters of students dotting the field inching their way towards the gates and sighed, feeling a jolt of irritation, before pushing down his headphones to hang loosely around his neck and letting the blinds drop down on the window ledge with a resolved _clink_. 

He had a vague idea of where all the sentimentality was coming from, but found it wholly redundant. Fushimi had always been wary of goodbyes, which were made void once you met the person again, and avoided long, drawn-out ones as much as possible, opting instead for a noncommittal wave of the hand and a quick prayer to never have to see these people in the future. 

Yet, an awkward, nameless feeling - which had been tugging at his heart since that morning - ballooned inside him. Rearranging the pencils scattered across the teacher's desk, Fushimi wondered if his emotions had finally betrayed him, but decided not to press it. 

Swallowing his petty discomfort, Fushimi swore under his breath as he distractedly glanced at the clock dangling on the wall and remembered the impromptu karaoke session at 5 p.m. that he and Yata had been coerced into joining. Quickly grabbing his bag off the floor with Yata following suit, the two of them glanced around the empty classroom one last time and stepped out into the hallway, gingerly pulling the door closed behind them. 

“Damn, we’re twelve minutes late.” 

Grinning, Yata waved a blurred group text conversation on his phone right up in Fushimi’s face. 

“Looks like they’ve only made it as far as the intersection. We might even catch up to them before we reach the place - you know how they like taking their time saying goodbye and shit, like they aren’t going to see each other for the rest of their lives.”

Fushimi chuckled wryly as the two of them pushed open the doors to the stairway on the far west side of the building and made their way down the winding steps to ground level. 

It was true that everyone had differing plans for life beyond high school, scattering them all across Japan and even beyond its coast. Akiyama and Benzai were continuing on to the local university, while Fuse and Hidaka were taking a gap year. Munakata was moving in with Mikoto - although Fushimi never did get the chance to find out from the latter the miraculous means of persuasion employed in getting the upright class president to split the cost of a cramped apartment in Tokyo with him - and Awashima had merely winked at Fushimi when the topic of the future came up. Fushimi had his suspicions that her plans had something to do with Kusanagi from the other class and something to do with Canada, but he admittedly cared extremely little and didn’t bother pushing for details.

And then there was Yata, who held his tongue and adamantly refused to tell Fushimi anything - much to the latter's annoyance - even when it seemed like everyone else already knew, with their unbelievably irritating knowing smiles. 

As the two made their way down the final stretch of hallway leading to the main doors, Fushimi glanced at the other boy, suddenly all too aware and slightly perturbed by how unusually quiet Yata had become. The whole day he had been uncharacteristically subdued and, while Fushimi was willing to chalk it up to the nostalgia typically accompanying last days, this prolonged state of lethargy was starting to get on Fushimi's nerves. 

Particularly since it was the first time that whole day that they were finally alone together. 

People had yanked Yata by the arm from classroom to classroom until Fushimi had begrudgingly given up entirely on keeping track of his friend and, although he refused to admit that he missed the company, Fushimi couldn’t deny the negligible feeling of emptiness eating away at him. But even when they were together again, it still kind of seemed like they were classrooms apart and Fushimi’s scowl deepened, realizing that he had to say something or else who knows how long this would last. 

“Hey, are you alright? You look a little - ” 

Stopping in his tracks without warning, Yata had bent down to examine a discarded keychain lying on the ground, picking it up, and absentmindedly brushing away the dirt from the toy's expressionless face. Fushimi, who had been this close to walking into an open door as a result of the unexpected pitstop, turned to glare at his friend with growing exasperation.

Right when he was about to open his mouth and admonish Yata for dragging on their tardiness, he was halted by the look on Yata’s face.

 _Oh great, wonder where I’ve seen this expression before._

“You know, I…” 

Yata paused and bit his lip, before shooting upwards from his crouched position and turning to Fushimi abruptly with a look of utter seriousness, while raising both palms towards his companion as if summoning a power rivalling that of comic book heroes.

“I can see into people’s hearts!” 

“...And there it is.”

Turning on his heel towards the main doors, Fushimi took long strides across the remaining length of the hall as Yata trailed behind him, each step serving as a catalyst for his speedy recovery back to the Yata Fushimi refused to admit that he missed.

“Did you know your aura is - purple? No, wait - blue.”

With a mischievous grin, Yata lunged forward and draped himself over Fushimi’s thin shoulders. 

“Isn't it weird and awesome? I mean, to see people's feelings in colour. Sometimes it's pretty obvious - like if someone's aura is green then that would mean they're jealous, blue would mean that they're sad, and...”

Yata suddenly pulled back from Fushimi and pointed at him with a wide grin. Fushimi quickly swatted the offending finger away. 

“Right now!" 

“Huh?" 

Yata leaned forward almost as abruptly as he had initially pulled away, and Fushimi was momentarily disoriented by the thought of a piñata, brought to mind by all the swaying Yata was doing.

“Your aura… it’s pink. You know what that means, right?” 

As Fushimi pushed open the big doors leading outside from the school’s air conditioned halls, a blast of hot air hit him in the face and, for a moment, it felt a little difficult to breathe. 

Meanwhile, Yata had skipped across the threshold and turned to face Fushimi with a goofy grin that stretched so far across his face that Fushimi wanted to take Yata by the shoulders and shake him.

Tilting his head to the side, Yata cupped his hands in the shape of a heart as his hair rustled in the light breeze and Fushimi tried to ignore the tight feeling growing in his chest.

“You...are...in…LOVE.” 

“Quit messing around.”

Whirling around, Yata laughed loudly and Fushimi cursed himself for worrying about the idiot, who you'd never guessed looked like he was wallowing in despair just minutes ago. 

“It’s true, it’s true! Auras never lie.”

“I don’t have the slightest idea what you’re talking about.” 

Snapping his own gaze downwards away from the faint blush dusting Yata’s pale face, Fushimi pointedly chose to ignore the heat rising up his own cheeks. 

As Yata ran off laughing towards the gates, Fushimi waited until Yata had gone ahead a considerable distance before sinking to a crouched position and burying his face into his knees. 

_What the heck was that?_

Yata couldn't have found out, had he? But that was impossible, given how hard Fushimi had worked to hide his feelings. Even to the very end - even when it became the hardest thing in the world to stay by Yata's side as just a friend - Fushimi had persevered to keep his surging emotions under wraps. Yet this was beyond anything he could ever have prepared for.

What the hell does he even mean by ‘aura’?

Was he influenced by something he saw on television? Was it something Mikoto had carelessly said? 

_Goddammit, Yata. Why do you have to make everything so complicated?_

Years ago, he had felt the same horribly hopeful feeling, as the two of them sat on the roof of their middle school, plopped down underneath the expanding sky and talking about what they wanted to do when they grew up. After Yata had poked and prodded Fushimi and forced the latter to reluctantly disclose his plans to move to Shizume City right out of high school and work as a freelancer, Yata had rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. Fushimi had tried not to let curiosity or hope seep into his voice, as he asked the question that had been eating at him for a while.

_"What do you plan on doing after we graduate?"_

Fushimi had felt his heartbeat speed up, as Yata lifted his chin to look up at Fushimi. Brushing back the bangs tousled by the light breeze and squinting a little from the sunlight grazing his face and framing a soft smile that made Fushimi's heart clench just a little, Yata had opened his mouth to say something...

_What was it again that he said?_

Jolted back to the present, Fushimi hauled himself back to his feet and meekly made his way towards Yata’s waving figure by the gates.

Suddenly, he had an idea. And while it was almost as ridiculous as everything else that had happened to him so far, in his daze he figured it was worth a shot. 

Taking long strides towards Yata and grabbing him firmly by the shoulders, Fushimi stared straight into Yata’s widened hazel eyes and tried to quiet his thudding heartbeat.

“Yata. If you really do possess this power you say you have...tell me what’s in my heart right now. ” 

Without skipping a beat, Yata nodded with an expression that was most definitely going to work against Fushimi’s favour. 

Quickly closing the remaining distance between them until their faces were only centimetres apart, Yata’s piercing eyes, in which only Fushimi was reflected, only added to the cacophony of thoughts in Fushimi’s head. 

_Seeing auras? Reading the heart? ...Impossible._

If it were that easy, then all the pain and all the longing would be gone. 

If it were that easy, then maybe he could know what it means to love and be loved. 

And as Fushimi struggled to take in everything at once, it took him a while to realize that Yata had said something so quietly that Fushimi had barely heard it over the pounding of his heart.

“I want to stay by your side.” 

Time seemed to slow to a stop as Fushimi dragged himself back to reality and gazed into the same beautifully hopeful smile that awaited his feelings from all those years ago.

“Uh, just now...those words… ”

_Were they yours or mine?_

Laughing giddily, Yata clumsily grabbed Fushimi’s arm. 

“I… I like you!”

And as Fushimi smiled weakly and reached out for Yata, he thought to himself how - in that moment - everything looked kind of… pink.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is largely inspired by Shimaji's "Koi no Chime," an one-shot I absolutely adore.
> 
> It has its ridiculous moments, but I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


End file.
